Busted
by TsukiLove
Summary: -REVISED 4 Oct 03- ONESHOT Kagome's Mother and Grandfather walk in on her and Inuyasha doing something that is more than a little unexpected...


**BUSTED**

An Inuyasha Fic By Tsukilove

PG-13

**ANs****: Well, I *finally* thought of an Inuyasha fic to write. Yes it is my first, but I**

 still hope you enjoy it and I'm looking forward to some probably much needed

 feedback ^.^;; I've revised this a bit to make it what I think a bit more...shall we

 say, interesting *grin*

A big thank you to my dear old pal Quickening for editing this for me *squidge* you

 rule!!;o) Hope this makes you all smile!!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...though it *is* on my christmas list...**

Also - I take no responsibility to the workings of the human mind *smiles sweetly*

Enjoy!!

~*~

"Stop moving, wench, otherwise I won't get it in the right place," the long white-

haired dog boy growled.

"Inuyasha," the dark haired girl replied breathlessly.  "We need to work together...to

 do this right," she finished.

"God, why can't I get it in? It's so...tight...Kagome - how did you let it *get* like

 this?"

"Just keep...pushing dammit, Inuyasha," she gasped, trying to keep a hold of the

 shaking bed.

"I am pushing...bitch.  If I pushed any harder, I might break something," he grunted.

"It's ok, it's always like this."

"Yes, but what if..."

"Inuyasha, really it's fine...just don't stop." Her eyes closed and her face scrunched

 up a little, as she bit her lip in concentration.

"Fine...but if you complain..."

There was a sudden movement and the whole room seemed to shake as everything

 shifted into place.

The two collapsed in an exhausted, panting heap on the bed.

Inuyasha stretched languidly before putting his arms behind his head, a self satisfied

 smirk playing on his lips.  "I think that went pretty well don't you?"

"Yes, Inuyasha - it was lovely. You did wonderfully" Kagome stifled a yawn

"Don't tell me you're tired just from that!?"

"Well, this kind of thing is very exerting for some people." She blushed slightly.

"Thats why when humans get old, they stop don't do this kind of thing nearly as

 much"

"Feh - humans. I could keep going for hours," he boasted proudly

The door suddenly burst open, as an old man, known as Kagome's grandfather, and

 Kagome's mother fell into the room.

The old man blinked at the sprawled out couple on the bed.

"What on earth happened here!?" Kagome's mother uttered in shock, staring at the

 dishevelment of the room. Clothes and bedding were scattered everywhere.

The old man blinked again before muttering something that sounded like a

 disbelieving 'wha?'

 "Oh, I just felt like a little change, that's all" Kagome smiled, waving her mother's

 surprise off nonchalantly.

"A...change..?" Kagome's mother paled slightly, her eyes moving from the still

 lounging hanyou to her daughter.

"Yup!" Her daughter smiled brightly back at her as she started to pick up her

 scattered clothing.

"I just got so bored with everything as it was, and Inuyasha said he would help, so

 off we went. He was very understanding when I asked him and he's so big and

 strong, really, he was the best choice for something as tiring as this." She looked up

 at Inuyasha, her eyes sparkling.

 The hanyou muttered a small "feh", running his hands through his hair trying to hide

 a small blush creeping into his cheeks.

"I think I need to sit down."

"Are you ok, Mama?"

"I'm...fine dear...just uhm - finish moving your room around and I'll go make some

 dinner." 

Kagome's grandfather stood there, still blinking, causing her mother to come back

 into the room and drag him out.

"Your Grandfather's weird."  Inuyasha motioned towards the exiting old man.

 Kagome shrugged and went about moving the rest of the smaller objects in the room

 to their new places.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened to the old man and Kagome's mother talking

 outside the room.

'Does everyone forget that I have extra sensitive hearing or something?' He rolled

 his eyes to himself.

"I don't understand...I was sure that they were...there was so much groaning and

 thumping and...why were they in their clothes?"

Next thing he heard was a slight 'thunk' as Kagome's mother bopped her father over

 the head and stormed off to the kitchen, muttering about naughty old men meddling

 in affairs they shouldn't.

 The old man sighed, something about longing to be a great grandfather.

Inuyasha almost choked, looking from the door to Kagome and back again. He shook

 his head wearily.

'Humans are crazy,' he thought to himself,a little smile playing on his lips.

'But once the Shikon Jewell is complete...who knows'.

Kagome did not see the warm look in his golden eyes as he gazed at her longingly,

 before turning and moving her table next to the newly positioned bed.

~*~

So what do u think of the new ending? I thought it would be kinda cute *sweat drop*

Comments, criticisms, death threats etc can all be sent to, and gladly received at

Siggy_johnston@optusnet.com.au 


End file.
